


Morning Glory

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, POV Alex Danvers, POV First Person, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: With a big day ahead, Alex and Kelly have a hard time getting back to sleep after waking up before their alarm.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the following Dansen Fic Week prompt:
> 
> THURSDAY 7/30  
> Theme: Early morning  
> Prompt: “Come back.”

Being a light sleeper, I’d quickly become accustomed to Kelly’s early morning glass of water. I cracked one eye, noting it was just after four, when I heard her turn on the faucet. Ordinarily, she’d be back in a minute or two, but when over five minutes had passed, I got up to look for her.

“You okay?” I asked, finding her at the sliding glass door, which was completely open.

She’d been leaning against the jamb that faced away from me so she jumped a little.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just couldn’t get back to sleep. Didn’t want to wake you,” she said. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” I asked, feeling nervous for her reply.

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “Absolutely not. I’m more than ready for us to do this. That’s why I can’t sleep. We’re so close to having something we’ve both wanted for so long. I’m so excited and so ready for this.”

“I’m so happy to hear you say that,” I said, knowing the words were inadequate.

After months and months of discussion, Kelly and I had decided that we were ready to start our family. Tomorrow, or I guess today, was the first insemination. 

“Are you going to get back into bed?” I asked, kissing her.

It didn’t matter, apparently, how early in the morning it was. I felt the warm rush low in my gut as I pushed closer to her.

“I don’t think I can sleep yet,” she said.

“That’s fine with me,” I said, feeling her leg wrap around my hip as I kissed her again.

When I pulled back to breathe, she moved out from between me and the doorway to start walking toward the bed.

“Come back,” I said, seeing her stop and turn back around.

Between the cool breeze from outside and the warmth of Kelly’s skin, my senses were quickly becoming overloaded. Her soft moans pierced the stark silence as I lifted her shirt, throwing it over the back of a nearby chair. Then, I dropped her shorts to the ground. She stepped out of them, attempting to go into the room again. 

“I’m not done yet,” I said, admiring the wet spot on her underwear as she walked backwards.

“Then I guess you better come over here,” she said, slipping one hand into the front of them.

I stopped following after her for a second, my full focus on what she was doing to herself. This was easily better than being asleep. She turned away causing me to start walking again and when I was just a few inches behind her, I covered her hand with mine, feeling that her fingertips were wet. I pushed down her underwear before turning her around and getting on my knees. I looked up at her as my mouth replaced her fingers, sucking and licking until her legs shook. I got up because she wouldn’t be able to stay standing much longer. She pulled off my shirt and kissed me, moaning against my lips at the first taste of herself.

“Take these off,” she said, tugging at my shorts.

They fell away easily and I got onto the bed, pulling Kelly after me. With the anxiousness about the appointment outweighing the exhaustion of being awake at this hour, things progressed quickly and easily. Kelly was on top of me with one of my legs between hers. As she leaned forward to kiss me, I angled my knee toward the ceiling, my thigh meeting her abundant slickness. She moved back and forth only a few inches at first, letting herself get used to the stimulation. Her right hand teased my breast and her thigh pressed against me as she relaxed more onto my body. I was able to ignore the intensity of my own arousal until that moment, but the hardness of her muscle was having too much of an effect.

Something about the late hour made both of us completely unconcerned with the amount of noise we made and I could have listened to Kelly make those sounds until the sun came up. Keeping the pressure between my legs, she moved much more urgently along my thigh. The rhythmic sound of the mattress creaking under us faded in and out of my perception as I focused more of my attention on Kelly’s body sliding against mine. When she was this close, she often required a little roughness to get her the rest of the way there. I grabbed onto her backside, putting more force behind her faster thrusts. She buried her face into my neck and panted desperately as she lingered at the precipice.

Her hot breath on my neck gave me goosebumps which only intensified when she bit down, almost too hard, on my shoulder. The unexpected pinch of slight pain was accompanied the feeling of Kelly’s hips jerking unsteadily. She kept moving, gradually slowing, and I was mostly focused on the warm drops trickling down my thigh and pooling at my hip. She rested heavily on my chest when her body finally settled and I noticed it had made a significant dent in the nervous energy surrounding us earlier. I could feel her heart beating against me until it slowed to a more normal rhythm.

“Tired yet?” I asked, dragging my fingertips up and down her spine.

“Not really,” she said, lifting her head and kissing me.

“Good,” I replied, turning us over. “What do you need?”

She went back to kissing me without answering and I pushed my hips into her, forgetting how close I still was. A few minutes into it, she blindly reached for the handle of the drawer on my nightstand. Without breaking the kiss, she reached inside and pulled out the strap-on, setting it on the bed beside us before focusing back on our kiss. To say it was rare that she wanted to have sex at this time of morning was an understatement. What was even less common was it turning into anything more than a quickie. So, while my lips were on Kelly’s, my eyes were on the toy resting just inches away. When it distracted me too much from the kiss, I moved back and sat up on my knees, her legs open around mine. 

Even with the minimal light, I could see how wet she was as I adjusted the straps mostly by touch. When I moved closer to her, I felt the backs of her thighs on the tops of mine and I teased her with my hand to both build her wetness and locate her opening. Grabbing the length of silicone between my legs, I dipped the head into the slick heat just enough to coat it before working it in circles a few inches higher. When she started to breathe faster, I sunk some of the length inside, feeling her clenching around it as she adjusted to the thickness. It was almost enough to make me come because my arousal hadn’t calmed in the slightest since we started this. At least being in control of the pace helped keep me from going over the edge.

I kept my hips slow, hoping to give myself enough time to calm down, but she quickly became impatient. After just a few minutes, she took over, getting me onto my back. She didn’t waste any time, beginning at a brisk tempo, taking the entirety of the toy each time. I squeezed my eyes shut because one of the most erotic sights in the world was on the other side of my eyelids and things were already not looking good as far as my stamina was concerned.

“Slow down,” I begged, holding my breath again after. “I’m too close.”

“Just come, babe. It’s okay,” she said, her voice stuttering each time she fell back into my lap.

“You just feel so good,” I said, grabbing onto her thighs as she kept going. “Fuck.”

She grabbed one of my hands, guiding it up to one of her breasts. I squeezed it, enjoying the pliant softness. I opened my eyes because no matter what else I tried, it was going to happen anyway so I might as well enjoy watching her drop down onto the toy over and over. I brought my hand back down to her hip so that I could pull her harder against my body at each downward thrust. As soon as I felt my orgasm rippling through my body, I held her still, pushing my head back into the pillow as my hips picked up. I drew it out with a handful of shallow thrusts with what little space I had. When the intensity gave way to sensitivity, my body relaxed for only a second before Kelly continued as she was before.

I groaned, feeling everything exponentially, but did what I could to power through it because I was enjoying how unrestricted Kelly was allowing herself to be. The sun was just barely peeking in through the window by this point and everything was illuminated in dull greyish blue. A couple of minutes after Kelly sped up, the alarm started to go off and I couldn’t believe it was already six-thirty. The button was too far for me to reach so I pushed up onto my elbows, planning to pause for just a second to lean over and shut it off, but Kelly stopped me by pressing her palm in the middle of my chest.

“Wait,” she said, breathing harder. “Don’t move.”

I obeyed, watching her concentrated expression. The beeping faded into the background as Kelly’s moans overshadowed them. She was using so much effort now, that I felt the whole bed shifting under us. 

“God, babe, you look so good like that,” I said, feeling the tension build as she got closer and closer.

I was unprepared for the pinch of her fingernails against my stomach as she clenched her palm. The small, red streak stung for a second but that same second, I felt her squeezing tightly around the toy. This time, she started moving back and forth instead of up and down and her pace was considerably slower. Just enough to ride out the thrilling sensations that rippled through every couple of seconds. When she’d calmed down enough to dismount, she crawled toward the alarm and shut it off, falling onto her side. I rolled over to cuddle against her back, mindful of where my extra appendage still was.

“Ready for a shower?” I asked, kissing her cheek, neck, and shoulder.

“I think I need a minute,” she said, rolling onto her back.

Her eyes were halfway closed and her smile was wide.

“I’ll go warm it up for you,” I said, giving her another peck on the cheek and going into the bathroom.

Today was going to be one of the most memorable days of our life together and it couldn’t have gotten off to a better start. And, as soon as she got into the shower, I’d continue that trend.


End file.
